


A Little Piece of Heaven

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss have been very patiently waiting for the 2 months to pass to share enjoyment in each other again. They may not have a lot of time but they're going to make the post of it. (Daddy Peeta & Momma Katniss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sexy little story! Thanks again to my beta diana_flynn (tumblr: dianaflynn22) who is a smut queen!

“Peeta....Peeta my love...,” Her husky tone entered his brain gently, rolling right into his dream. He was at the sea in District 4, the warm ocean water lapping at his toes like an old friend welcoming him. He wiggled his toes into the in the squishy wet sand and let out a relaxed sigh as two lithe arms wrapped around him from behind. Her soft breasts pressed against his bare back and he could feel himself grow hard as her hands played with the hairs that trailed down his abdomen. For the first time in what felt like months he felt at peace.

He tried not to remember the first time they visited District 4, the memories of the families faces too painful. The Victory tour was now just one long blur from misery to misery. But the second time they visited District 4, it was on the request of Annie and Jo, so how could they say no even if they didn’t want to leave their home. They didn’t know what to expect but what they found was a little piece of heaven, a cottage by the sea with a salty fresh breezes, swaying palm trees, tropical flowers, and friends who welcomed them with open arms. Although District 12 would always be the home they would return to, Annie’s home would be the paradise they could visit when life got too tough to handle. 

They had gone there too many times to count, just taking sweet memories back with them. Except a little less than a year ago, they brought the little seed that would become baby Willow. They were perhaps a little too relaxed that time and not very careful. Now he thinks back on that trip, it was meant to be. The last 2 months since she had been born had been miraculous, wonderful, amazing but also incredibly exhausting. So he is not ready to leave this dream where there was no diapers, no crying or a sleepless night rocking endless, instead he knew Willow was safe back in the cottage being loved and cared for. 

“Peeta…” she whispered again into his ear. “Peeta, wake up. Today is the day.”

“But I don’t wanna. It’s really nice here. Let’s take a swim first,” he mumbled as he pulled her arms tighter around him. But the dream was already breaking, he could feel the cotton pillow under his cheek, the light cloth of the sheets against his skin and the drool dripping from his open mouth. But he realized that her arms still were wrapped around him tightly, her breasts were indeed pressed against his back, and her hot breath fanned across his ear as she left soft kisses between every word.

"Peeta, wake up. Guess what day it is?" she asked oh so sweetly.

"Mmmm," he grumbled. He really tried to get some words out but they were stuck back in his dreams, He stretched his limbs, hearing joints crack and pop before he turned around, taking her face in his hands and kissing her open mouth, tongues undulating together in morning greeting not caring about their stale breath. When he pulled away, he licked the taste of her lips and moaned in happiness. His sticky eyes finally blinked open but he was still blurry from sleep so he brought up his right hand to rub his lids in an effort to clear the clouds away. When he was finally able to take in her glowing face, cheeks still ruddy from sleep, he smiled at her which quickly turned into a wide yawn, causing her to laugh at his expense.

"You are a very hard man to wake up when you finally get a good night's rest." She kissed the sharp line of his jaw and slowly rolled her body against him, starting from her hips to her soft stomach to her full heavy chest. Her legs were intertwined with his and he could feel the hairs of her pelvis rub against his thigh, and she felt wet, warm, and ready. His eyes popped wide open.

"Wait, it's today?" he asked excitedly suddenly completely awake. 

She let out a low laugh at his clear excitement then bit her lower lip coyly, nodding her head. She leaned forward and said against his lips, "Yup." She pulled away slightly and lightly rubbed the center of his chest, playing with the hairs there. "The doctor told me yesterday that we were all clear to start having sex again. But you just got home so damn late because of that train shipment you were helping with I thought there was no point. I've already asked Hazel to take care of Willow this morning so we have maybe 20 minutes."

His heart started pounding quickly in his chest. She made him easily hard before but now that he knows it’s time it felt like he was ready to burst. He really shouldn't be this excited, but damn he really missed being with her in that way, the intimacy, how their hearts beat together, how she throbbed around him. God he loved his wife. Katniss laughed clear and loud at the bright happy grin on his face, her beautiful breasts jiggling under her thin night shirt. She probably would have kept on laughing too if he didn't cut it off with a hard kiss, tongue thrusting into her mouth. Her laugh quickly turned into a beautiful moan of pleasure. 

He stopped as suddenly as he started, pulling up. Wait only 20 minutes? That’s it?”

“Well this is the first time I’ve had a chance to get some real rest and kinda overslept. And it’s not like you were able to wake up either, you had such a long day. I’m sorry, but we’ll make up for it later.” She then grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him back down to her, taking care to relish in his plump lips, one hand traveling down his side down her favorite indent above his hip.

Peeta felt like he was floating in heaven the feel of his wife was so wonderful. Just as he was melting into her, he pulled up again, horror clear on his face. "Now what?" she asked as she rubbed the frown between on his eyebrows.

"I wanted to make this special, treat you like a queen. Romantic candle light, make your favorite meal, maybe a massage,” he said with disappointment clear on his face. But Katniss was the exact opposite, her eyes shining bright with amusement as laughter took over again. This time she brought both her hands into his messy hair and pulled him back down tightly to her. He knew she was determined not to let him go and he was definitely not going anywhere. Any self control that he had left was gone as he pressed her into their bed, his body humming from the touch of her hot and slightly sweaty body. 

It had been so long, and he just wanted more. He lifted up just enough so he could drag her loose top down over one of her shoulders to expose her breasts. He left light reverent kisses on her tips before traveling to her belly. She started wiggling away a little as his tongue came to play on her skin and instinctively knew that she was feeling conscious about her figure, still full from her pregnancy, but he just held her down and shook his head. “You are gorgeous Katniss,” he said into her skin, his words rough with want. 

Any protest that may have come from her lips, left on a breath of air as his hand found her center, his fingers immediately explored and started working on her. His mouth joined soon after and her heavy breathing turned into husky moans. His hips ground into the soft cloth beneath him in time to her hips pulsing towards his mouth. But he did not linger there because Katniss’ small hands yanked him up by his hair once again and pulled him to her. 

“Enough, I want you inside of me,” she said as she spread her legs even further to welcome his pelvis. No argument left his lips, all he could do was nod eagerly as she grabbed his cock, gently stroking him up and down for a few seconds before positioning him at her entrance. He eagerly thrust his hips and then suddenly he was home, welcomed into her heat and his entire body was on fire. As he pushed in, he breathed into her neck, her grunts echoing in his ear in time with his pulsing movements. Her hands stroked his shoulders before tightening and digging into his skin. It had been too long for both of them and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He grunted in frustration, wanting to spend hours worshipping her. He brought his hand down down where they were joined and pinched her clit in just the way he knew she liked, working her until after a couple of minutes her moans increased and soon she was pulsating around him. That was the end for him, seeing the pleasure on her face, he quickly lost his rhythm and pushed hard and fast into her before releasing inside her with groan that echoed a little bit too loudly against their walls. 

With a grunt he collapsed on her and she moaned as they both struggled to catch their breath. Not wanting to move but also not wanting to crush her he attempted to roll off, but needed a little bit of help from her to unlatch her arms from around his neck. Finally she did with a satisfied sigh and he rolled onto his back. 

“Fuck,” she breathed out, “That was too long a wait.”

“No kidding,” he laughed and turned his head towards her to find her head pointed towards him, smiling back at him, sweaty, tired, and so beautiful. Her lips were just millimeters away and they both leaned into each other for a soft sweet kiss that said silently “I love you.” He then reached up and kissed her on the forehead and said the words out loud, her echoing them right back at them.

A gentle knock was enough to break the moment and Hazelle called at the door, Willow whining, clearly hungry and ready for some milk. They were just on time. 

"Can you get Willow, I want to clean up a little," she said with a bright blush on her cheeks, and his chest tightened that after all this time, she still became a little shy afterwards. 

He leaned in for one more kiss and said "Of course," before he bounded up and found his sweat pants across the room. When he opened up the door he ignored Hazelle's knowing smile and instead took his fussy baby from her arms, giving her a thank you before she quietly left. Willow distressed face lightened when she saw him and he laid kisses all over her soft warm cheeks, causing her to giggle. But that lasted only so long before hunger won out and she started cry once again. Her eyes, so like his father's, a warm blue with flecks of green filled with tears and he would do anything to make them go away. Katniss didn't take long though and came rushing out, completely focused on her little one. 

"Oh my love, I'm sorry, I don't want to ever leave you hungry," she cooed as he put her Willow in her arms. They both went back to their bed and he helped prop their fluffy pillow behind Katniss so she could get comfortable and lean back. Then she pulled down her shirt, giving a nipple to Willow’s eager mouth and soon she was suckling happy and content. Looking down at his beautiful ladies, his baby so like his mother he could fill his heart overfull with such joy, he didn't know how he could take it. Peeta did the only thing he could, pulling Katniss in close and laying a kiss on top of her head.

"Thank you," was all he said. She answered back with an "I love you," and he knew he would never get tired of hearing that falling from her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and then her lips. Today was a good day and he was grateful for each and every one he was blessed with.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at drivebyanon.


End file.
